


More Money...

by AnimusReach



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, and first Uncharted fic I ever wrote, my very first reader fic I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusReach/pseuds/AnimusReach
Summary: ... More Problems.Sam and Nate are your older brothers. Rafe is your husband. Rafe’s obsession with finding Avery’s treasure never really bothered you until Sam and Nate got re-involved. Then things became a slippery slope, and you refused to get involved on either side.





	More Money...

Honestly, you were tired of all 3 of them at this point. They were acting like a bunch of children fighting over the last slice of pizza - as if Rafe Adler needed treasure. He was plenty rich enough. You refused to get involved in either side of the fight. The man in question was pacing around the room like a caged animal, silent at the moment, but you could tell he was on edge. So were you, really, but you finally managed to speak up. “Rafe, hun-” you started, but he cut you off.

“Do you really expect me to not take them down if they get in my way?” His voice was low and dangerous, and you couldn’t blame anyone for being intimidated by the man, however much you loved him.

“They’re my brothers!”

“I’m your husband!” he retaliated sharply.

Sighing, you rubbed your face, then quietly walked over and slipped your arms around the man, hoping it might calm him a bit. It didn’t seem to be working. “Rafe… that’s exactly my point. If you don’t actively try to kill them, they’re not actively going to try to kill you.” You paused a moment. “Well, unless they’re cornered. I’d rather you not corner them, either. You don’t have to call off your men. I’d prefer if you did, but all I’m asking is that you, yourself, don’t kill them. Please?”

Rafe’s eyes pierced yours, a seriousness and anger in them. You were used to seeing him angry, but it still worried you. “I want all three of you alive, Rafe. Is that wrong?”

A long moment passed between the two of you, and he slowly closed his eyes. His arms slipped around you in return and he gave a frustrated, resigned sigh, “No. It is _extremely_ annoying, but no. Fine." 

"Thank you,” you hummed gently, smiling. You rested your head against him, kissing his chest for a moment before he continued, “What about them? What if they do actually try to kill me?”

“I doubt they would, but fine. On the off chance they might, I’ll try to talk to them. Alright?” You gave him a soft smile as he pursed his lips, guiding you toward the desk he’d been pacing beside moments ago, sitting you up on it before kissing your nose gently. 

“… So how do you plan on finding them, then,” he questioned, his voice a mix of cocky and amused. 

You shrugged, rubbing his shoulder, “Mmh, I imagine just follow the sounds of gunfire and shit breaking. The chances they’ll be there seem good.” Rafe chuckled softly at your comment, and you couldn’t help relaxing against him for the moment, pleased that his anger had faded.

—~:~—

After receiving a heads-up that Sam and Nate had been spotted, you hurried off in an attempt to catch them. Sure enough, they were still nearby, and you just barely managed to get to them in time, climbing more things than you were comfortable with. “Nate! Sam! Guys, wait!”

Sam was the first to spin around, hearing you, and Nate turned towards your voice after reloading his gun. “… How the hell did you find us? We haven’t exactly been staying in one spot,” Sam spoke, furrowing his brows as you approached them.

“It took a few tries and a lot of climbing. I got 12 splinters - I counted - and nearly broke my damn ankle. Can’t you guys relax for like, 2 minutes?” You gave a soft huff, leaning down to catch your breath after running to catch them. Nate gave a bemused smile, leaning down with you and rubbing your arm. “Still not good at climbing, huh?”  His voice quieted, and after a moment he backed away. “… So what’s Rafe been doing?”

“Agreeing not to intentionally, actively kill you guys as long as you don’t try to kill him,” you murmured in response, standing up straight again.

Sam scoffed, crossing his arms, his voice clearly incredulous. “Oh, right, and you believe him?”

"Trust, Sam. Trust,” you sighed. “I wouldn’t have let this relationship get so serious if I didn’t trust him, at least 70%.” You ignored Nate’s quiet mumble of ‘I don’t know why you started dating him in the first place, actually’, continuing as if he hadn’t commented. “He agrees not to kill you guys if you don’t try to kill him. Please. I don’t want any of my family to die, okay? By blood, or by law.”

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, but Nate gave a gentle frown, “Look, I won’t kill if there’s a chance I don’t have to, alright? But he tries to kill me, I’m not holding back.” You gave a small nod as Sam pointing at Nate, indicating his full agreement, “Exactly.”

“Alright, that’s fair. That’s all I ask. Deal?” You stretched your hands a moment, still sore from a few splinters, relaxing as your two older siblings responded in unison, “Deal.”

Making the trek back wasn’t all that fun, but you went it alone most of the way. However much you loved the two, your brothers were just too chaotic to be safe around, and you just wanted to relax and stop hanging from crumbling cliff faces for a while.

—~:~—

You knew the deal was off the moment Rafe had tried to kill Nate. When Nadine had told you, in a hushed voice, that Rafe had broken his promise, you scooped up a few of your belongings into a bag and marched away. You only left a simple note for him to find when he came looking for you; “You lied. I’m sorry, but I can’t be okay with that.” From that moment on, your brothers were your priority, and you thanked every celestial being in existence when you stumbled across Elena, the both of you hurt, but still loving your partners nonetheless. The two of you commiserated, and you couldn’t help but be grateful that Nate had good taste in keepers.

You mostly stayed with Sully, trying (and failing) to relax. When Sam and Nate returned from Avery’s ship, bloodied, bruised, and water-soaked, you were happy. When Nate quietly, tentatively broke the news of what he had had to do to Rafe, that happiness disappeared quickly. You couldn’t help but wonder, almost guiltily, if him snapping was partially your fault. Your voice was teetering on the edge of numb and broken as you spoke. “… It’s okay. It’s okay… You had to.” You couldn’t think about the treasure. You couldn’t think about the legal headache of what would happen to the massive Adler estate. Not right now. So you curled up in the back of Sully’s plane, fiddling with the beautifully shiny wedding ring you still wore, wishing that money, in general, no longer existed to fight over in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic (at least that I remember ever writing), my very first offering to the Uncharted fandom, first time I actually put myself out there in any fandom, very first reader fic, and very first Rafe x Reader fic. Awwwww. And here I am now. Trash.
> 
> I was tempted to edit it and make it a bit more refined, but nope. You can't go back and edit a baby, so I won't cheat.


End file.
